


Coda

by 1000lux



Series: A Son of God [2]
Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Future, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Movie, glimpses, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

Everyone knows Jay Gatsby is dead. The papers were full of it, until people found a new cheap thrill to fill their short-lived minds.

His villa loses it's shine, his garden turns to wilderness. No one knows who lives there now. Some say it's empty. But there are guards around the gates. There are tales of a mad cousin living there now. With time it doesn't matter any longer.  
People go back to their own lives, their own problems. They want beautiful illusions, not fallen gods that turn out to be mortals.

Now the parties are held at other houses. The women whisper about different men. Though, quite honestly, nothing of it reaches even close to what Gatsby gave them. But it doesn't matter. We don't live in times of quality. As long as it's shiny and sparkling, no one cares if it's real.

So still every night, they put on their fake lashes and lace themselves in flimsy dresses, just for the moment. Amusement for one night.

The world has forgotten already, when from time to time the gates open for a single car with toned windows. No one takes notice of the two men who show up at the clubs sometimes for a drink or mingle among the crowd at one of the parties. They stand there leisurely, a drink in hand, watching the people celebrate their fleeting youth, with detached amusement. Sometimes one will whisper something to the other, both of them laughing.   
They know enough of this world to move in it as if they belong there, but they are no longer part of it.   
They don't want to. They don't need to.

~

After five years Mr. and Mrs. Tom Buchanan return to New York. They meet by chance in a small café in town. She sees them first. Her face turns to an expression of distinct embarrassment and underlying anger for having been brought in this situation. Her husband looks shocked at first, but soon anger starts to mask another feeling that could be guilt.

The waitress who's used to the two men coming here almost every morning for breakfast, watches the whole scene. The brown haired man sees them first and goes rigid. His friend, who might or might not be Jay Gatsby, becomes aware of his companions' reaction a moment later and puts down his paper. He turns around and she sees surprise and recognition on his face. The woman looks like she wants to say something, but he only smiles, nods at her and turns back. The woman hastily stumbles out on street. Her husband follows her. She sees them argue outside before they get back into their car and leave.  
The two men return to their breakfast. Mr. Gatsby orders another cup of coffee. When she brings it to him, he smiles at her conspiratorially and she wonders if she's the only one that knows, other than the four of them.

 

End?... Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, if you please.^^


End file.
